


A Perfect Soldier

by matriarchcomputer



Series: Writing Requests [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood, Deaf Character(s), F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Hypervigilance, Psychosis, Reconnaissance, gallya, young!Illya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matriarchcomputer/pseuds/matriarchcomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Content Private]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request: 
> 
> **"If you're still taking prompts, how about Illya dealing with issues like hypervigilence or hyper-sensitivity in relation to his outbursts? Basically Illya whump."** \- 1943hedgie

..........


	2. Left in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request: 
> 
> **"prompt: Illya does something he'd never thought he'd do."** \- Anonymous

..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great thanks to [Maimaktês (0o_Higanbana_o0)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_Higanbana_o0) for the necklace idea! <3


	3. 1942

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request:
> 
>  **"Break me :)"** \- seasyndo

..........


	4. Tracking a Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The greatly requested update has been completed! Enjoy.

..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great thanks to [ Deeanna ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeanna/pseuds/Deeanna) for correcting my Russian! <3


	5. A Hidden Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The frequently asked for update! This was going to be WAY longer, but I decided that I've had my lovely readers wait long enough for this update—THANKS FOR WAITING! <3

..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this headcanon that when Illya was younger he would, for some reason, have to learn sign language for a mission or something, and since sign language is my second language and I've known it and have been in the deaf culture since I was little, I couldn't help but write in some deaf characters because I liked the idea of trying to incorporate the visual idea sign language into writing. I was going to actually put in like a rough, rather unrealistic translation of language by adding in the key words, but I thought that would retract too much from the flow of the story. Anyway, sorry for my silliness. :P I hope you enjoyed this wordvomit chapter.


End file.
